


Dream or Reality

by ToontheStoryTeller



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Death, Dark Fantasy, Dream Demon, Dream World, Dreamwalker, Horror, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Investigation, Magic, Original Character Death(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Universe, magical girl, murder-mystery, nightterrors, psychic powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToontheStoryTeller/pseuds/ToontheStoryTeller
Summary: Ever since she woke up from a coma, college student Alora Flores finds herself with dissociative amnesia, a mother in the hospital without an explanation, and an ability that seems to make her dreams feel more vivid—more lifelike. So to make sense of her strange new powers, she starts writing in a dream journal, however Alora is about to get more than what she bargained.When mysterious murders start occurring in campus, Alora will have to go through her strange new dreams in order to solve the case as she uncovers the dark past of River Hills College, as well as her missing memories. Follow Alora as she writes and draws down her findings in college ruled papers. Who is Nightmare Bunny? What is the Dreamworld? What happened to Alora? What happened to her mother?





	Dream or Reality

Note: This story is a work of fiction, no one is named after a real person. If there is a character with said name, or have any similarities of the sort, I sincerely apologize for that. Enjoy the story!

~🌟~🌟~🌟~🌟~🌟~🌟~

People are born monsters and there is no reason for it. 

That was the first thing I thought when I first woke up at the hospital. I'm not entirely sure why, but nobody would tell me. Not even my dad would tell me what had happened, however, I could tell that he had been crying. The doctor kept asking me a bunch of questions..here's a few I remember.

"Alora, how are you feeling?" he asked me, to which I replied, "I feel okay, I guess. Though I feel my head throbbing."

The doctor nods as he writes something down on his clipboard. He then looks up at me and shines a bright, blinding light into my eyes, probably to see if I had any sort of brain damage. Then I was asked more questions. 

"Do you remember who this man is?" The doctor points to the rugged, putrid smelling man that was my father. 

I raised my eyebrow in confusion and somewhat asking myself, 'is this man serious?', "That's my dad." I said, my voice betraying my confusion, "Why are you asking me these things? What happened and why am I in a hospital room?"

Why is no one telling me anything!?

"Lora.." My father said, looking straight at me, yet seemed very distant..as if something swooped over and sucked the life out of him. "Let the doctor talk."

I sigh in defeat as the doctor looks at his clipboard and asks me another question: "What is the last thing you remember?"

Before I could even answer, sudden sense of fear and anxiety started to overwhelm me..as if some outside force was preventing me from speaking.

"I-I...I don't know..." I managed to choke out as my throat tightens up.

The next question really confused me and for a good reason.

"Alora, this is an important question. What year are we in right now?" the doctor asked 

I raised an eyebrow at this, despite feeling tears streaming down my face and answered, "What do you mean? It's August 26, 2017 isn't it?" 

The doctor looked very concerned then looks at my father and asks him, "Do you need to tell her or should I?" 

My dad shakes his head, "I think it's better if she heard it from you..I doubt she'd want to listen to me..after what happened."

I suddenly felt an intense amount of fear and anxiety rise up as my father said this, but why? What did he mean when he said 'after what happened'?

The doctor nods and looks at me and calmly says, "Alora..it's not August 26, 2017 anymore..it's January 4th, 2018."

My eyes widened at this as I gasped, suddenly I felt a sense of fear and anxiety when I realized that something or someone was missing.

Mom..where's mom!? 

"W-why am I here..? Where's mom?" I asked, scared, looking at my dad, almost trembling as if I could collapse in bed at any moment, "Dad..where's mom!? Why isn't she with us!? Where is she!?"

"Lora calm down! Your mother is fine!" My dad said trying to calm me down, "She's in the hospital!"

The hospital!? But I don't see her! Did something happen to her!?

"Why is she in the hospital!" I demanded, the overwhelming anxiety rising up in my chest as the doctor started calling for the nurses, "Dad! W-what is happening!?"

"Alora, it's okay! None of this was your fault!" My dad said as he tried to hold me down, tears streaming down his tired, unkempt face, "I didn't know what you were going through!"

What I was going through? What is he talking about?What wasn't my fault!?

Behind him, I could see the doctor talking to one of the nurses, not being able to hear what he is saying over the erratic beeping of the heart monitor. I turn my attention back to my father, who was close to sobbing. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, trying so hard not to cry out, "Dad, please tell me what's going on? W-why can't I remember-!"

Before I could finish my sentence, suddenly a nurse had stuck a needle with a clear liquid in my arm. Soon I start to feel lightheaded, sleepy even as the world around me begins to fade into black....  
———————————————-  
Hi Everyone! Welcome to my first story on Archive of Our Own! This story was originally on Wattpad, and I plan to post on both sites/apps. Anyway, I wrote this story because I loved things like Madoka Magica, Silent Hill, and different Horror RPG maker games, and this story is a combination of them in a sense, I hope you all like it and look forward to chapter one!


End file.
